1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with touch panels and, particularly, to an electronic device with an infrared touch panel and a method for configuring the infrared touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices equipped with touch panels are very popular. Infrared matrix type touch panels are commonly used. A conventional infrared matrix type touch panel has infrared emitters and infrared receivers that are arranged on four sides of the panel to produce infrared rays in the shape of very close cross stripes on the panel. When an object touches a spot on the panel, the object blocks an infrared ray passing through the touched spot, and the position information of the touched spot is determined by detecting which infrared ray is blocked
In a conventional infrared matrix type touch panel, all of the infrared emitters and infrared receivers are in a working state when an electronic device is turned on. Under some conditions, if less icons are displayed, correspondingly less touch points may be touched, if all of the infrared emitters and infrared receivers are in a working state an extra burden may be added to the electronic device and thus can be a waste of energy. The phrase “touch icon” means a graphic user interface (GUI) element that can be displayed and is capable of triggering a function in response to user's touch.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device with infrared touch panel to overcome the above-mentioned limitations.